tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jr.
Nick Jr. is a television programming block on Nickelodeon and an American/English television channel that airs Thomas & Friends in the UK and US. They also helped to produce the seventh season. Nick Jr. started airing Thomas and Friends in 1999 in the UK daily. From 2004 to 2010, they had a night-time block called Nick Jr. Classics (formerly known as Noggin from 2004-2005) that aired episodes of the Classic Series. On August 2004 during weekends, they paired two episodes from Seasons 8 and 9. Thomas began airing new episode on the weekdays as well in 2005. Nick Jr. Too (formally known as Nick Jr. 2) started airing Thomas from 2006. These airings were also used on the US television network, PBS Kids and the Canadian television network, Treehouse. Thomas was taken away from Nick Jr. in 2016 and moved to a different channel, Cartoonito. It still airs on Nick Jr. Too. However, the Nick Jr. Website still features the Thomas activities. After Cartoonitio aired Thomas, the episodes in the half-hour airings of Thomas on Nick Jr. Too were divided into two time-slots repeating the opening, Engine Roll Call song and ending and not having the songs that come in the middle of the airings and the "Today on the Island of Sodor opening". In the US during the Summer of 2000, they aired seasons 2 and 3 of Shining Time Station to promote Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Some episodes of Thomas & Friends also played as small segments during commercial breaks before the next show while Shining Time Station was on the air. Thomas also came to Nick Jr. in Australia for a while. Thomas & Friends' partnership with PBS ended on December 31, 2017 and the Christmas episodes of Season 21 were broadcast on Nick Jr. as a special holiday program. Starting on March 12th 2018, Nick Jr. will be airing Thomas. Nick Jr. Blocks UK * Nick Jr. (1999-2017) * Nick Jr Classics (Formerly Noggin) (2004-2010) * Nick Jr. Too (2006-2017) US * Nick Jr. (June-August 2000; 2017-present) AUS * Nick Jr. (2003-2010) Trivia * In 2000 during Shining Time Station's airtime to promote Thomas & the Magic Railroad, Nick Jr. held a sweepstakes for kids to enter they would win a train theme party in their home for their friends along with Mara Wilson and Thomas (a life sized model of him) and 50 first prize winners would win a Wooden Railway Figure 8 set, it is currently unknown who won the sweepstakes however. Gallery Logos File:OldNickJrlogo.png|1989-2009 Logo File:NogginLogo.gif|Noggin Logo (Original name for Nick Jr. Classics) File:NickJr.ClassicsLogo.jpg|Nick Jr. Classics Logo File:Nickjr2logo.png|Nick Jr. 2 2006-2010 Logo File:NickJr.2logo.png|Nick Jr. 2 2010-2014 Logo File:NickJrTooLogo.png|Nick Jr. Too Logo File:HitEntertainmentandNickJr.png|Season 6 endboard used on Nick Jr. airings File:HiTEntertainmentandNickJr2003.png|Season 7 endboard used on Nick Jr. airings Videos (UK) Videos (US) Shining Time Station Nick Jr Promo Shining Time Station - Coming Up Next Bumper Thomas And The Magic Railroad Rare Nick Jr Promo Thomas And The Magic Railroad 2nd Rare Nick Jr Promo Thomas And The Magic Railroad Sweepstakes Ad Nick Jr Thomas & Friends Promo External Links * http://variety.com/2018/tv/news/thomas-and-friends-nickelodeon-pbs-1202674921/ Category:Organisations Category:UK TV channels Category:US TV channels Category:Production companies Category:TV Channels